1. Field of Use
This invention relates to apparatus for severing long segments from a strand of thick insulated multi-conductor electric cable, for stripping desired lengths of tough reenforced outer insulation sheath from the severed ends of the segments, and for coiling the stripped segments so that they can be subsequently used to manufacture heavy-duty electric cords.
In particular, the apparatus comprises a cutter/stripper machine, a long-strip attachment mechanism optionally usable therewith for stripping extra-long lengths of insulation from the cut segment, and a coiling mechanism optionally usable with the cutter/stripper machine (with or without the long-strip attachment mechanism).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wire cutter/stripper machines are known and commercially available for cutting wire segments of desired length from a strand of wire or cable and for stripping insulation from the ends thereof so that terminals can be attached thereto. As multi-conductor sheathed cables have become larger in diameter, the insulation sheath thereon tougher, the stripped portions longer, and the cut and stripped segments longer and more difficult to handle and store prior to terminal attachment, there is need for cutter/stripper/coiling apparatus which can address these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,025 entitled "Terminal Applicator", issued June 27, 1972 to Ragnar Gudmestad and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a machine wherein wire segments are repeatedly cut from a continuous wire strand, stripped and then terminated. However, that machine is not adapted to process a large diameter, long cable segment with an especially tough insulation sheath thereon which sometimes needs extra-long stripping. Furthermore, that machine applies the terminals immediately after stripping and does not coil the stripped segments prior to terminal attachment. That machine employs a wire guide tube for precisely locating a wire in alignment with clamp assemblies in a terminal applicator press so as to assure accuracy in cutting, stripping and terminal attachment. The guide tube, through which the wire is threaded, is mounted on the press frame and is aligned with terminal applicators and the clamp assemblies and is free to follow the motion of the clamp assemblies into and out of the press frame. The guide tube is withdrawn from the press frame when the wire is to be cut by means of a cam, drive shaft and a rack-and-pinion drive assembly.